


Intimate Intimations

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [55]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 709 OV, Balfonheim, Banter, F/M, Interspecies, Pillow Talk, Post-Game(s), Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>She likes his voice.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Intimations

"If I may ask a personal question--" Balthier says, one afternoon while his mind has yet more energy than his body and Fran is languid. Her hand is in his hair, his head on her shoulder, his fingers between her legs stroking the liquid pleasure of her last climax towards the potential of another.

Fran hums a noise, so that he will keep talking. She likes his voice.

"When you were young-- young enough to want touch, but too young to have had any but your own, what did you think about?"

"Panthers."

"Their claws, their teeth--?" Balthier scratches along her inner thigh. She kicks, pure reflex, and his lips press smiling against her skin.

"A young viera, all alone-- a panther pouncing... pinning our imperilled... lapinette 'pon the platform."

And he is kneeling above her, a hand of splayed fingernails clawing her upper arm. His fingers within her are long, three entwined and thick. They are kissing, the tip of his tongue licking over her lips, kissing until she is close, lips more panting than merely parted. She is kicking, bucking up against his fingers, the weight of his chest holding hers, his mouth on her collarbone-- biting.

 

"And you?" Fran says, later when she is sated but not yet sleeping and Balthier rests on his back. Fran has thrown a leg over his, an arm across his chest. "When you were young?"

Balthier's smile is as suddenly tight as his shoulders. "Men."

They rest in Balfonheim, one day's flight from Archades.


End file.
